Furis
' Furis '''are one of the six types of Monsters in Moshi Monsters. They' can often be found splashing around in the Lush Lagoon, washing their massive stinky feet in the muddy water. Design Furis are based off the sasquatch and move like gorillas. The default Furi has the notable Moshi Monsters-style crescent pupil, fit with a piercing blue colour. Hair bedecks almost every segment of the body but the art style has varied in the fur coat being a dress as bald legs peer under it and the legs grow fur as well. Personality Furis are the biggest sized of adoptable monsters but peaceful and seemingly a bit down in the dumps. Sceptical the rest of the group, when Furi experiences negligence or mistreatment, it gives abstinence to anger and instead cries. There is never an oh-it's-your-fault manner, it is rather just a cry of missing the owner more than anything, but food is always close to the top of their list of longings. Biographies Character Encyclopedia '''Main Harumph! Some say that Furis are the grouchiest, slouchiest hairballs in all of Monstro City and beyond. But look past the furry Furis shaggy mops and fur-rowns, because these loveable monsters are actually fangtastically friendly and just love to party and get down! BFF (Best Furi Friend) Waft some Chocolate Coated Broccoli or a steaming plate of Rat Tail Spaghetti under Furi's nose, and this huge hairball will be your friend for life! Furis like nothing better than a full-on feast washed down with lashings of wobble-ade. 'Urp! Luscious locks It's monstrously difficult keeping up with a grooming regime when you're as furry as Furi. It's even worse when Furis get their paws on some tasty chewing gum - try getting that out of their hairy mops! Data File Habitat: Monstro City Catchphrases: "Haircut? What haircut?", "Let's be Fur-iends!" Monster mates: Diavlo, Katsuma, Luvli, Poppet, Zommer Notes *Smiling Furi - there must be some food nearby! *Furis hate getting their fur cut. *Furis wash their huge feet in the vast muddy waters of the Lush Lagoon. Species Members *Furi *Elder Furi *Thwack *Perfy *Lingleford the 1st *Elmore the Great *The Great White Furi *Snowcrash Quotes A "*" indicates that the line can be said regardless of the Furi's Happiness Points. Trivia *They are very messy eaters. *Furis love the taste of chewing gum, but it always gets stuck in their fur. *Furis need to change things often to keep them occupied. *They are very good at ballet dancing. *The oldest Furi is Elder Furi. *The furriest Furi is Lingleford the 1st (It said that he even grew hair on his toes). *The tallest Furi is Elmore the Great - He's over twenty feet tall. *When the Great White Furi on Stumpy Peak in the Cloudycloth Mountains sneezes, the whole of Monstro City is covered in 'snow'. *Even though looking similair, Cap'n Buck, Baz Barnacles, and the entire Bearded Barnacle Family are a species of Bearded Barnacles and have nothing to do with Furis. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Furi